


Stranger Waves

by Alenoriana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe Mermaids, Blood and Injury, Bottom Gerard Way, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Human Frank Iero, Hurt, Hurt Gerard Way, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaid Gerard, Mermaid Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenoriana/pseuds/Alenoriana
Summary: Frank just wanted to chill out for a while outside of NJ with his bestie Ray. Just a little relax and long walks along the beach. He didn't ask for any shit to happend, yet here he was - playing the doctor with a fishboy.





	Stranger Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! This is after a long time something else from my writing.  
> You probably already guessed I'm weak for hurt Gee, yeah... I'm a bad bad person.  
> The other thing is, there is almost none Mermaid/merman Gerard or any MCR actually. If you can't find something, you gotta do it yourself!  
> So here is my little thing. Will be two chapters, and prepare, in the second one will be my first published smuuuuuuut. Yey.  
> The tags will be updated.  
> Again I beg your pardon for any mistakes you encounter in your reading, english is not my native, but I tried really hard.  
> Hope you enjoy it, please leave Kudos or Comments (preferably both, muhehehe)  
> Love you, sighning from Czech <3

New Jersey was not a calm city. It was full of stress, cars, criminality and unhealthy city life in general, that crawled streets of same and same houses and hid in bars and clubs of town center. There was not much places to relax. So it was clearly a deliverance for Frank when his best friend Ray suggested renting a summer house at the south beaches. It was a big investment, but both of them had quite a saving and they deserved a little break and fresh air. And what could be a better break than hot summer spend on the beach, outside of the city in a large comfy house where you could avoid everyone if you wanted to, go out and inside whenever you wanted and just don’t care?

This morning Frank took a carefree walk just like that. It was early, sun was still low on horizon and chilly sea wind, which caused Frank to take a hoodie over his t-shirt and shorts, carried saltiness in the air. Everyone was still asleep, but the dark haired man felt so well rested he couldn’t stay in bed any longer. He wasn’t hungry, so he just made himself a coffee in their big open kitchen before he decided to take a stroll around the empty and quiet beaches. He put on flip-flops and went outside. He walked along water and small coves and big piles of stones where gentle waves broke into splashes of salt rains. Far away in the distance he saw boats of passionate fishermen who sailed even before dawn. Sharp summer sun was still hidden behind fluffy white clouds which will tear later at noon and allow people to sunbath and get tan. For now, they kept the impression that the day hasn’t started yet. 

After about five minutes when he passed the third small crescent cove he raised his head from watching his flip-flops burying into wet sand, grains getting between his toes. As his eyes scanned cost around him, he spotted something strange. Behind small stone pile laid something… something. At first it looked like a washed-up log. Then it looked like a big bunch of seaweed and torn nets. And finally, after he got closer, it glistened in soft morning light. Frank narrowed his eyes and sped up his steps. It looked kinda… his eyes went large when he made out a fin tail stretched out on the dump sand. Dear god, some poor dolphin or marlin or something like that. But the color was kind of weird. Whatever it was, it was stuck in the nets and tides probably washed it up. Frank jumped out of his flip-flops and run, making squelching noises with his feet. He had to help this poor animal, he just hoped it was not too late. As he got closer and closer, he noticed the glimmering body was quite big. It got to be some damn huge fish. 

He turned the pile of sea rocks and yelped in surprise. He stopped abruptly and nearly fell on his face. He wasn’t greeted with some gasping fish face, not at all. Actually, he saw a human. Pale skin, arms, hair… Yes, he saw a fucking human. The person laid on their stomach and didn’t move. Dark haired man’s hazel eyes followed down the body before him and his jaw dropped when the fish tail still remained on its place. Clearly… it was all part of only one being. Half human, half fish. Humanfish. Frank stood there for a while and blinked. He knew creatures like this existed, but never saw one. Maybe on some photo, he remembered when they were learning about sea life in school. Mers, as the books called them, where from different evolution branch which was declared dead-end. They were presented as animal, intelligent as dolphins, but still animals. Frank never agreed with this inclusion, he tough it was only because state and science institutions could catch them and examine them like that without fear of someone calling for human rights. He always shuddered when he imagined the poor mers ending in some evil laboratory, going through god knows what, imprisoned. Or in some fisherman’s hands, getting gutted out and sold part by part. There were some rescue stations, but few and poorly donated by voluntary donors. It was definitely not enough. 

The young man slowly crouched down. The creature before him was clearly man. Male. Whatever. Even then he was soft curved with slim waist. Under pale slightly glittering skin he had lean muscles, but generally he looked more soft than ripped. Logically, Frank thought. Mers used their strong tails to move underwater so it was no surprise when he found this mer’s tail thick and hard muscled. It was smooth with tiny scales, the color was dark blue with yellowish patterns. His fins were also yellow, but not aggressive pastel yellow, more like sea sand yellow. The fin bones were long and sharp at ends, they would make beautiful fans if they weren’t currently crumpled and trapped in ropes and nets. Large tattered fishnet was wrapped around mermen’s body, holding his right arm tangled behind his back in obviously very painful angle. The other arm was hidden somewhere under his torso. The nets were so tight at some places that they cut into smooth skin and scraped off little soft scales, letting thin streams of blood to dribble out. One rather big puddle was below mer’s stomach, but without any visible cause. Frank’s eyes traveled higher and stopped at merman’s head. His hair was fire red and long just to not touch his shoulders, plastered across his face and hiding it from sight. It was full of half-dried sand and seaweeds that probably got tangled to this whole mess while the poor creature was washed ashore. 

Frank sat on wet sand thinking furiously. Was he alive? What if he was aggressive? What if it’s actually just a cold corpse and soon the gulls will some to feed on it? He shuddered as he imagined it. Despite his heart beating hard, he scooted closed and reached out. He had to find out if there was anything left to save. He started to pull the red hair away from mer’s neck with intention to feel his pulse. He hesitated when small crescent gills appeared under his fingers. He recalled some memory from his school years about mer’s having gills and lungs, thus being able to breath in both air and water. Unfortunately he needed to get to his pulse point, which was surely right below these soft pinkish organs. He took a steadying breath and lightly touched the skin between arc grooves with two fingers. He shrieked and jumped back when the mer gave a violent flinch. His tail pulled sharply and the nets cut deeper into its tender scaled flesh, letting more light red blood out. A pained groan ripped itself from his throat and Frank watched in shock as the merman’s chest started to rise and fall. His fingers twitched and he turned his head to the side, heaving uneven breaths and filling his probably unused lungs with air. Frank let out a long sigh of relief.  
So not a corpse yet. Now he had a big task before him - fucking do something.  
He bit his lip and though hard. He wasn’t sure if mer’s could talk or even understood any human language. When the sea creature calmed a little bit, Frank dared to move a little closer. 

“Hallo?” he tried carefully. The mer tensed and stilled.

“Do you hear me?” he continued and walked around so the redhead could actually see him. He blinked as big, wide open golden eyes peered at him through strands of dirty hair. His pupils were large and slightly unfocused. Frank crouched in front of him and noted a slight attempt to shy away despite being stuck and unable to move. He looked terrified. 

“I’m-I’m not gonna hurt you,” Frank raised his empty hands to show his well means. He got an irritated hissing in answer. He swallowed nervously when he saw small sharp teeth, not yet fangs, but threatening nevertheless. He didn’t want to lose his fingers, he needed them to play his guitar! The history books described mer people as heavenly beautiful, angels of the sea luring boats and ships to cliffs and dangerous costs so they could drown the poor sailors and eat them. Today experts say these stories were mainly made up by survivors so they didn’t have to take responsibility for crashing a ship. That didn’t change that mer’s were, in fact, clearly carnivorous. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” he tried again, watching the seaman gasping for air in between his hissing. 

“Do you understand me? Do you understand what I am saying?” he said very slowly. “Could you… jeez, I don’t know… like nod or something if you do?”

The redhead looked at him for a while longer, baring his teeth, but when Frank didn’t back up, he gave up and pressed his cheek onto soaked sand. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes, suddenly looking really tired. Frank gave an internal yell of victory. So he can communicate, what a little miracle. Now all the work will be significantly easier. 

“You… are you hurt?” he scooted a little closer. The mer opened one eye and huffed a heavy breath, then nodded again with a visible effort. Frank thinned his lips. Alright, alright…

“Can I touch you?” he decided to thread very carefully and ask for permission for his every action, just to be sure he will not get bitten. A look of panic run across merman’s still half hidden face and he tried to worm his way out of his bounds again. He only gasped in pain and whined a little, then nodded in defeat. Frank sat now right beside him. He looked for some place to ease the ropes, but they were endless, just one big mess. He tried to pull at the knot holding mer’s hand, but with every move he heard quiet hissing and it was not getting any looser. This was not the way. Frank sat on his heels and sighed. He had to cut the ropes with something.

“I need to get something. Just lay here and don’t move, okay?” he said to the bounded creature and without waiting for an answer he run off. He sprinted in a record time back to their house, stumbled over short stairs leading inside and into the kitchen, leaving sand footprints behind him. Ray looked up at him from his giant morning cup of coffee and blinked slowly. His fro was still flat on one side and he was in his sleeping shorts and shirt, just fresh from the bed.

“Frank? The hell are you doing? I thought you are still asleep,” he rubbed his eyes. The dark haired man ignored his question completely, leaping around to the sideboard and after few seconds of rumbling in it he pulled out a sharp kitchen knife.

“Woa woa woa!” Ray caught his wrist as he turned round again, his blue eyes wide and confused.

“The hack? Don’t wave that around like a psycho, dude,” he said in a calming voice. Frank blinked and took a heavy breath to slow down his pumping heart. 

“Ray, I found something, you wouldn’t believe it,” he said. Ray let go of him when he saw he wouldn’t just run around and stab people. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? You wanna kill it or something?” he huffed a laugh. Frank frowned and folded his hands.

“Of course not! It’s for cutting the nets,” he defended himself. That increased Rays attention.

“The nets? You mean something washed on the beach? A dolphin?” He knew Frank’s love for everything alive well enough and that he would never abandon an animal in need. He didn’t force his beliefs on other people, he was just a good guy.

“Not a dolphin. It’s a mer,” Frank's face split into fascinated smile. Ray’s jaw dropped a little.

“No shit! You’re just kidding, there’re no mers around here,” but he couldn’t deny it would be awesome. He also had never ever seen one, just in textbooks. Frank shook his head.

“No, really. He’s stuck in fishnets, that’s why I need this,” he raised the knife.

“Damn. I’m going too, where is it?” Ray exclaimed and grabbed for the nearest pair of pants.

“Just around the beach,” Frank did not wait and run out, Ray following closely behind him. As they passed the big rock pile, Ray gasped when mer’s body came into view.

“No way!” he breathed, rubbed his forehead and took few steps towards him. He bend down, studying him with interest.

“Isn’t it dead?” he asked and touched a pale shoulder. The mer flinched and hissed wildly. Ray jumped back with a muffled yell.

“It’s really not,” Frank sighted and crouched down.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s just me again,” he leaned into mer’s view and smiled a little. When golden eyes focused on him instead of taller man behind him, his bounded body relaxed a little again.

“This is my friend Ray, he will help us get you free, alright? He will not harm you, I swear,” he spoke calmly and slowly and gestured for Ray to come closer. He crouched beside him and gave a small wave.

“Hello,” he smiled and then whispered: “Does it understand us?”

“Yes he does,” Frank nodded and watched the sea creature in front of them. He regarded his golden eyes looking from one to other and back a few times, his fingers weakly forming a fist and letting go again. He then nodded tiredly, even when Frank didn’t actually ask any questions, and let his head fall down, closing his eyes. Frank took it as their permission. He scooted closer and lifted the knife. As the merman didn’t see it, he didn’t try and flinch away. He very carefully put the blade under one of the biggest knots and with tiny movements started cutting it. Ray appeared on the other mer’s side and he wore a concerned expression.

“Frank, it’s bleeding,” he informed him in a hushed voice. The tattooed man didn’t relent his cutting.

“I know. And don’t call him It. Maybe you will have to help me carry him in case he will not be able to go back into sea right away. Maybe we should call to a rescue station, they would probably take better care of him…,” he spoke quietly, but before he could finish his idea, body under his hands gave a sudden lurch. The tail hit the sand hard and Frank jerked back so he wouldn’t cut him accidentally. 

“Nooo…” the mer rasped. His voice was weak, hoarse and yet soft somehow. He writhed around a bit, it looked like he was trying to crawl away. Frank exchanged a worried look with Ray. Frank slowly put his hands on the redhead’s hips to still him again. 

“Hey, calm down, no one’s hurting you. Don’t move or the ropes will tighten again,” he said in a tone he hoped was comforting. The merman wheezed and actually laid down again.

“Not… station. Not… the station… please,” he grunted and then took an uneasy breath. Speaking was greatly exhausting for him apparently. Maybe it wasn’t natural for him at all.

“Okay. Okay, so no station. Now… we still have to get you out of these nets,” Frank said and took the knife again. With few quick cuts he finally loosened the thick rope holding mer’s hand behind his back. He gave a quiet moan as Frank took it and very slowly straightened it. It had to be really sore, stuck in that angle for god knows how long.

“Will you free the tail?” he handed the blade to Ray. His fro bounced as he nodded and took on cutting through smaller ropes around redhead lower body. Frank leaned closer to mer’s face.

“All will be okay, don’t worry,” he soothed him, watching his beautiful eyes close and open in shuddering waves. Frank reached and pulled back red strands of hair from his face, throwing away some seaweed in the process. His face… it was beautiful. So soft and pretty. Well the stories didn’t lie about that part. He had sharp dark brows and long eyelashes highlighting his eyes just right. His nose was smaller, a little bit upward and pointy, kinda pixie style. His lips were thinner, but cut in a cute shape, high cheekbones, soft cheeks and perfect jawline. If half of it wasn’t cowered in sand, he could be straight out of magazine front pages. 

“All done,” Ray announced and threw a big pile of nets away. Frank looked up and over his tail. At some places, the ropes were so tight the scales were actually missing, showing pink flash underneath. One of his side fins was torn a little, crumpled, but didn’t look broken fortunately. A little more blood now dribbled out, seeping into sand. He looked at the biggest puddle and with an unpleasant surprise he found that it was bigger than before. There was still no visible explanation of it. 

“Where is it from?” Ray spoke his own thoughts. Frank shook his head.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t stop,” he looked at mers face. His eyes were still ajar, but he looked like he would fall asleep any moment. Together with the apparent blood loss it was not good.

“We have to turn him, c’mon,” Frank decided. They each grabbed one of his shoulders and lifted him slightly. A silent splash of something warm hit Frank’s feet and the thin air was torn by a wild cry out. The mer wailed in pain and coughed violently. Frank’s heath squeezed at that sound, but they had to move him in order to help him. He wasn’t so heavy and the two of them had no big problems manhandling him. They managed to turn him slowly to his back and lay him back down. Frank swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Just above a hipbone the mer’s side flank was pierced with a harpoon. The wood was broken just above the end of the metal tip, which was buried in soft flash. It didn’t probably go into redhead’s guts, it was sticking out askew so the point had to be somewhere more to the side, luckily. Frank covered his mouth for a moment as he looked at the bloodied pearl skin. This was definitely a fisherman hand harpoon.

“Sweet Jesus…” Ray breathed and Frank agreed. Even if the sharp tip didn’t reach any internal organ and wasn’t so deep, it was still stuck in merman’s flesh in an ugly way. It definitely had some sort of hooks which held it in place. A steady small stream of light blood poured around it. A small luck in a big pile of misfortune, the tip worked as a plug of sorts at the same time, so most of the blood stayed inside. If the redhead managed to tear it out somehow, he would be definitely dead by now. 

“We have to help him,” Frank said and looked up at paled Ray. He put a reassuring hand at mer’s shivering shoulder.

“We have to call to the rescue station now. They will come for him and will know how to deal with this, it’s their job,” taller man disagreed. The redhead wailed under them.

“Nooo! Please, not there… not there, not there…please,” he coughed and looked truly horrified by the idea of going to the rescue station.

“See, he doesn’t want to,” Frank pointed out the obvious. 

"He is injured, he should be wanting to live!"

"We can helo him, we don't have to call them."

“And you know how to treat this?” Ray threw up his hands. Frank thought for a moment. If they got the hooks out, they could just pull it out, wash out, pressure it and bandage it over. It wasn’t like his guts were falling out. 

“Well, I can try it. I’ve got a first aid course, remember?” Frank said and raised his eyebrow. Ray seemed to not like it at all, but he didn’t argue anymore. He shook his head in resignation. 

“We are going to carry him inside,” Frank ended the discussion and stood up.

“Could you… carry the upper half?” he gestured to mer’s human torso. The redhead didn’t even try to fight them when Ray hooked his arms under his armpits and pressed him back to his chest. He even let his head fall onto Ray’s shoulder. Frank took hold of his tail and they heaved him up. It was much easier when he didn’t writhe in their hands.

The way back into the house was long and they had to pause a few times. Luckily they didn’t meet anybody and successfully carried him inside and into the big open living room. They laid him down on the cold tiled floor.

“Should I… get the bath ready or something?” Ray asked and rubbed his sore back.

“Yeah, we should probably wet him again soon. I think. He is quite dry. I will get the first aid kit,” he nodded and both man hurried away, leaving the mer on the floor in silence. Frank run to the upper bathroom, where he recalled the aid kit should be. It took a few minutes till he opened every drawer and cabinet, but he finally found a small red box under the sink, where he preciously washed his hands. He laughed victoriously and run back down to his patient. He halted in his steps and his heart skipped a beat when he reentered the living room. Mer’s beautiful dark tail was… gray. Corpse-like gray.

“No no no, fuck no,” his voice shook as he fell to his knees beside their merman. His human torso looked still the same, but every last of his scales was withering. The whole tail looked like it dried out, colorless and paper-like. Frank watched, horrified, as it changed before his own eyes. It thinned out, the fins becoming brittle and when he touched them they fell away.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh god,” he covered his mouth as a shaky whine found its way out of his throat. What did they do? The tears didn’t even get to well in his eyes when he gasped. The tail was… splitting? In the middle of slowly crumbling flesh was a widening furrow, it slowly split the whole thing to two identical halves. It stopped a few inches below waist. Frank gaped silently. That was, that was…

“What the hell is that?” a surprised voice said behind him. Frank shook his head in disbelief and Ray came next to him to watch the miraculous change in front of them too. 

“That’s… legs…” he breathed out. And he was right. After some time the tail disappeared and only dried loose scales where left. Instead of it two long, smooth pale legs were laying on the tiles. Frank moved his fascinated gaze up to mer’s face, but the boy just stared into their ceiling and blinked slowly. He didn’t seem fazed a bit by his tail being suddenly gone, but maybe he didn’t even notice yet. Dark haired man touched his new shin and brushed off some of the left scales. The mer twitched.

“I didn’t know they could do this,” Ray said.

“Dry… too dry… for a tail,” a slow reply came. If Frank didn’t new better, he would swear he is just a normal guy. Well, the gills stayed, they gave him away. But even then he looked so normal and human. With everything a guy should have, Frank noticed and bit his lip. He adverted his gaze, but not before checking him out a little. 

“Could you get some towels?” he asked still deep in shock Ray, it made him move again and he stalked slowly in direction of the bathroom. Frank then opened first aid kit and took some sewing necessities out. 

“Okay… everything is going to be fine. You don’t have to worry, mer… em…” he stopped mid-sentence. He couldn’t call him a mer now, could he?

“Do you have a name?” he asked and golden globes slowly turned to him. The redhead opened his mouth few times silently. 

“Ger… Gerard,” he managed to pray out finally. 

“Nice. I’m Frank. It’s gonna be alright again, Gerard, but now it will hurt a little, okay? You’ve got a harpoon stuck in your stomach and we have to pull it out, otherwise you will bleed out,” he tried to explain calmly. Gerard stared at him for a moment, then gave a tiny nod and blinked heavily. Ray returned with a handful of towels. They placed one folded under merman’s head, with other they covered his sudden nakedness, one Frank used to wipe away hte blood around the wound. Then he took a small piece of rolled bandage and held it to Gerard’s mouth. The sea man regarded him with confusion.

“Hold it between your teeth. It will help, believe me,” Frank said. The redhead opened his mouth slowly after some more intense eye contact and bit down onto the white cloth.

“Ray, you’re gonna hold him down…” Frank instructed and his hand hovered over the open wound. He took a steadying breath through his nose and exhaled it slowly through mouth. He prepared his mental health to what was about to happen. He had to reach inside and find how and where the hooks were stuck. He laid his fingers around the wound and pulled it slightly open. Gerard flinched, but Ray held him firmly on the ground. 

“Now… I will dislodge the tip, yes?” He didn’t actually ask for permission anymore, informing was more like it. Before anybody had a chance to protest he stuck his index finger inside along the metal. An inhuman cry echoed through the house, muffled only by a tiny roll of cloth. Frank murmured an apology, but he couldn’t stop now, the quicker the better. The wound was… hot. And wet. He shuddered when he realized he had a finger inside someone’s torn muscle. Well, it was just a muscle, right? It wasn’t his intestines. The tip of his finger followed the metal till he reached the tip and tried, really tried to ignore the crying ripping through the big empty room. He stung his fingertip on something sharp. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was a harpoon with only one hook. They were lucky. As much as they could be in this situation. He held the wound open with his other hand and unhooked the metal piece from the flash, then slowly pulled it out. A new stream of fresh blood tickled out as well and onto the floor. It was out. He sat on his heels with a heavy sigh. He looked at his red hands then at Gerard’s tear-streamed face. His eyes were screwed shut and he panted loudly through the cloth.

“Well holy shit,” Ray relieved some tension with his exclamation. “This was in him? Grosse, dude…”

Frank put the broken harpoon away and dried his hands with the already bloodied towel. He took a needle and disinfected it and washed out the wound with it also. Who knows what could had been on that harpoon, better to not give the bacteria any chance. He expected some writhing and jerking from the redhead, but the merman seemed so dazed from what was happening a minute ago that the just whimpered quietly. Frank preciously sewed the skin back together and washed it over once again. He took some gauze squares and pressed them atop the sewing. Ray helped him lift the mer a little so he could wrap his stomach in bandage and tighten it just right. He looked over his masterpiece and nodded, satisfied with his work he smiled a little. 

“You should have gone to med school,” Ray gulped and his face was sporting a greenish shade. 

“Nah, the band’s better,” Frank shrugged, but the compliment fluttered him. He wiped his hands once again and scooted closer to mer’s head. Gerard held his eyes shut tightly and seemed to be in a trance state of mind.

“Gerard?” Frank said quietly.

“Gerard?” Ray raised an eyebrow and cleaned the bloodied tiles. 

“That’s his name,” Frank shot him a look, but then turned back to redhead. He touched his cheek lightly. The merman jerked his head and opened his eyes, tear welled orbs focusing on Frank's face. The latter smiled a little.

“Hi there, sugar. It’s over,” he said. The mer blinked and looked around. The tattooed man took hold of the rolled cloth he still bit hard.

“I think you can let go of this,” he huffed a laugh and tugged slightly. Like he just realized he had something in his mouth, Gerard pried open his jaw and unhooked his sharp little teeth from the bandage. 

“There you go. Now you need to tell me, does anything else hurt you? Do you want some water? Or into some water?” he asked and petted his hair with light touches. Gerard shook his head slowly and but licked his lips. Frank's mouth formed a thin line, he will have to study everything about mer’s needs on internet later, to be prepared if something happened. They couldn’t just toss him right away back into the ocean, he had to heal first and gain some strength. Luckily the house had a lot of spare rooms. Ray gathered the first aid kit and towels and left with quiet lamenting about how they had to throw the towels out, because he will not dry himself in them ever again. Frank took Gerard bridal style and lifted him up. The mer moaned at the sudden change of position, but didn’t wince or anything, so Frank assumed he was okay. He was a lot lighter than when he had a fat fish tail. He carried him to their sofa and laid him down carefully.

“Try and get some rest, I will bring you clothes and other things,” he said as he covered him with a thin blanket. Gerard prodded the soft cushions curiously, but then we lied down and closed his eyes. His breaths were even now. When Frank returned with some clothing and a glass of water, the red haired boy was fast asleep.


End file.
